


The Last Time

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Sad and Beautiful, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet star-crossed lovers type of ending since things have taken a turn for the worse for Jon and dany’s relationship.This ending is meant to give all us shippers closure, but still follow the sad apparent direction they wanted to go with Dany. Try not to cry too much.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so as you know things aren’t looking good for Dany or Jon. At this point I’ve kind of accepted their fate and wanted to write a good tragic romantic ending for them. We all know deep down that they aren’t going to get that and I refuse to accept a shitty ending. This one shot alludes to more of a Romeo and Juliet ending since the cast kept calling them star-crossed lovers. Please guys this is just meant to be an alternate ending written to let you all have proper closure on Dany’s and Jon’s story but, if you or anyone you know has suicidal thoughts please call the hotline for help. Speak to someone your life is important, with that said, I’m not trying to scare anyone away but, I feel like that needs to be said in such a heavy plot line. 
> 
> I also recommend this playlist to listen to while reading this: https://8tracks.com/xorosebudxo/jonerys-the-tragic-love-story
> 
> Enjoy the story guys.

It was about a fortnight since the war at Kings Landing. There was nothing but rubble and ash, very few survived. Everyone left alive fled to different places. Jon didn’t go back to Winterfell, he couldn’t go back there and face everyone. He’s been staying tavern to tavern drinking away his sorrows for a couple weeks now. 

He witnessed the most horrific war he ever saw. People running for their lives, getting burned, beaten, raped, and killed from random men, some of his own army. Jon tried his best to fall back but chaos struck when Daenerys utterly and completely broke down. Deep down in his heart he knew this was his fault too. She warned and begged him that it would be messy. She didn’t beg him just not to reveal his identity, she begged him to stay too. She begged him for help, she was slipping and he knew it, he ignored the signs doubting that miscommunication would be the death of us all. 

But, this isn’t the Dany he knew. The Dany he knew freed slaves, stood up to racism, and just wanted a happy ending. The Dany he knew died a while ago when she lost her army, dragons, Jorah, and Missandei. He was so utterly numb he couldn’t be mad anymore because he knew why she did it, and the thing that scared him was that he always knew that it would end up this way and he loved her anyway. He loves her anyway...he’s killed so many people throughout his lifetime, some that deserved it, some that might of been just fighting on the wrong side. However, one thing always was for sure. Even know he always found a way to do the right thing, he still got killed for his honor once already. Is it true? Are you damned if you do and are you damned if you don’t? 

Jon arrived at the shore of Dragonstone not sure if he wanted to strangle Dany or just cry in her arms. He didn’t want this. He doesn’t want to be king, he doesn’t want to rule the north, what’s the point of being in the night’s watch? He just wants a happy ending too. 

At this point, Jon knew Dragonstone very well, so he found a secret passageway in and snuck up to Dany’s door. Greyworm wasn’t standing by the door, she was in there alone. Just like she’s been stuck in her mind for months now. Jon came in so quietly she didn’t even hear. Her hair was disheveled and she was nursing a cup of wine. She turned her head with deep bags under eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

Jon opened his mouth to speak but, atlas no words came out again. He truly didn’t know what to say to her at this point. She looked down and said, “I suppose you’ve came to kill me considering I deserve it. I mean at this point what do I have to live for? Pride?” He stepped closer almost afraid of her. He said, “Just please tell me why? Why did you have to kill everyone? What happened to wanting to breaking the wheel? What happened to the dany that saved people?” She turned around and said, “It’s as you said, everyone came to see me for who I was, and always will be, the mad king’s daughter. I know it was wrong, but something in snapped I couldn’t stop. I wanted to scream and break down in your arms so many times but I didn’t think you cared. You couldn't hear my demons in my head at night when everyone that kept me sane died. I’m selfish, I knew that I’d never win and should’ve bent the knee to you but my pride was the death of me. You were the death of me.” Jon frowned deeply stepping closer to her, “I-I wanted you so bad dany but the voices in my head told me it’s not right. That I shouldn't love you. I didn’t think that you needed me that bad. I should’ve stopped listening, forced you to take a time out, and just asked if you were okay. “ She looked up in his eyes with an empty expression and said, “Tell me the truth, did you really love me? Or just feared me? At least let me die knowing that one thing.” His eyes welled with tears, “I’ve always loved you and you’ll always be my queen. But you’re not okay dany, you’re a danger to yourself and everyone else around you. You’re my family but you’re also my lover. I didn’t know how to process that, I still don’t but all I ever wanted was to be happy with you. 

She wrapped her arms around his and said, “I-I gave you all that I had, to the point that I didn’t even know myself anymore and fucking power and pride got the best of me. I was always meant to be a monster wasn’t I? How you could love a monster?” He shook his head, “Because I know you, and you didn’t want this, I don’t want this. I believed in you when no one else would, and i should’ve showed that I meant it. Maybe we wouldn’t have to end it this way.” 

She held her head high looking deeply in his eyes and said, “Can you ever forgive me for what I’ve done?" He stared back and said, “Do you mean it? Can you admit to what you’ve done?” She gulped and said, “I committed a genocide, of course I’m sorry, I wouldn't beg you to kill me if I didn't think i deserved you to take my head.” Jon said nothing looking around the room before Dany said, “Do it then, your people are counting you and they will sing songs about the mighty king who killed his crazy bitch aunt or was it his lover?.” He shook her arm free, “But I don’t want to be king, I don’t want to go back to Winterfelll, I got killed at the wall at my post. Where’s my place left in the world? Why do I always have to choose duty over love? Where’s my will to love? I want to protect the people but I’m tired of fighting I just want it to be over. Everyone knows that I loved you. We never could have ruled together as two Targaryens anyway. You were right about that, and I don’t want to be alone anymore. I can't live without you.” 

She began to cry, “When I was little, I heard this story and from it I always remembered a house with a red door and a lemon tree. Back then it was all I wanted. To be honest, even right before I did what I done sitting on that dragon about to destroy the city I thought about how it’s always been what I wanted. I just wanted to go home, wherever that was. I wanted the Tragaryen name not to be a feared and hated name, but I got swept in it all. I forgot why I started my mission in the first place.” Jon grabbed her into a hug and cried as well and said, “It’s my name too Dany.” She looked up with tears streaming down her face, “It’s not too late, we could go home together as she pulled out a small bottle of poison. 

Jon took the bottle in his hands and couldn't believe what he was about to say, “One more night and then let’s go home and find our house with the red door and the lemon tree.” She wailed in his arms, the was the long awaited breakdown. He held her so tightly he didn’t want to let her go. Death was easy but living, that was harder. He looked up from burring his head in her hair and said, “Master Ameon told me that a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. So let’s leave this world together.” She looked upon his face with her cheeks still stained with tears and kissed him softly. Jon cupped her face and deepened into the kiss knowing it would be one of the last. 

Dany took off her coat and watched as Jon as took off his pants, belt, sword belt, and shirt. He walked back over gently removing her dress and kissed the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and said, “You know, I never got a chance to tell you I’m pregnant, please don’t tell me this changes things.” Jon felt a lump in his throat and his hands went to her stomach. He said, “ All I ever wanted was a family.” She turned around and clasped her hands around his waist and said, “We still will and this way we get our happy ending. We don’t have to start, finish, or live in anymore wars.” He nodded and said, “Thank you for telling me.” She shrugged, “What’s the point of hiding it anymore.” She pulled her head into his chest and he held her there before pulling her deep into another kiss. They moved so gently together, it almost felt like they were dancing. When they hit the bed dany looked up and said, “Can we make love like we did on the boat before everything happened?” He nodded and plunged her backwards slowly slipping inside of her and rolling his hips in a slow rhythm that matched their heartbeats. He stopped and looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. She looked back at him with sad eyes. She pulled him in by the shoulders softly moaning into his mouth as Jon continued to rock his hips until they both saw stars in each other’s eyes before collapsing next to each other. 

Dany kissed his lips softly while Jon caressed her chest. He chuckled softly and said, “ You were right, we should’ve stayed at the waterfall for a thousand years. We’d be old but at least it wouldn't have hurt anybody.” Her eyes welled again and said, “You didn’t kill anyone I did.” He pulled her chin up and said, “I let you though, therefore as much as I don’t want to admit this, I’m responsible too. I could’ve gotten you help and worked through this with you together. She made a sour face, “Please don’t call me crazy, not now.” He shook his head, “You are crazy though, and I’m too. I’d be crazy if I forced myself to go on as if nothing happened and I’m crazy now for making this decision in killing myself too but, we’re fucking crazy together and we’re getting our happy ending.” She rested her head in his chest and said, “They’ll still songs about us, the couple who died in each other’s arms not facing what happened to the world after the battle.” He shook his and said, “People aren’t important anymore dany, we are. I’m ready.” She looked up and said, “I love you.” He nodded and said, “I love you dany.” She picked up the little bottle and took a swig handing the bottle to Jon.

He took it in his trembling hands and sighed as he drank the bottle accepting his fate now. Dany kissed him with the poison coated on her lips and croaked, “It was nice knowing you Jon Snow." Jon half smiled with a pain in his heart and said, “Goodbye my queen.” They took each other’s hands drifting slowly into an external sleep.


End file.
